


Forts

by mostlyharmless



Series: Lea Tenders [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sora's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyharmless/pseuds/mostlyharmless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has Intense Teenage Emotions about his friend Lea and what she is up to without him. But what really matters here is that Sora is a butt face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoodooRadio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooRadio/gifts).



> Happy birthday darling ♥

“AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM,” Roxas hollered, slamming the door shut and holding it there with his shoulder.  
  
“IT’S MY ROOM TOO NUMBNUTS,” yelled Sora, banging on the other side.  
  
“GO AWAY!”  
  
“AT LEAST LET ME GET MY FUCKING GAMEBOY YOU ASS!”  
  
“NO!”  
  
“JUST CAUSE YOU’RE BEING A PISSY LITTLE EMO CAUSE OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON EVERYONE ELSE!” Sora roared.  
  
“SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” Roxas yelled, but Sora was already stomping away up the hall.  
  
“MUUUUUUM ROXAS IS BEING A SWEATY BALLSACK TO ME!”  
  
“SORA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AND LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE.”  
  
Roxas turned and threw himself down face first on the bed. So what if he was being emo. It wasn’t Sora’s fucking business.  
  
He punched the pillow a bit, then realised how pathetic he was being. Uuuuugh. Why did he have to act like this? No wonder Lea hung out with so many cool friends Roxas hardly knew. Like the ones she was with right now, probably at the skate park smoking or something. Roxas bet those guys didn’t throw three-year-old tantrums at their brothers and shut themselves in their rooms.  
  
He was so sick of himself he felt nauseous.  
  
Roxas lay there with his eyes scrunched shut, white spots whirling behind his eyelids until all the anger drained out of him, leaving him with a massive headache.  
  
Uuuuuuugh.  
  
The room got darker as the afternoon became evening. Lea was probably out there still. When they were kids they stayed out in the street riding bikes and jumping on the trampoline in the yard and lying on the cool wet grass watching for the first stars to show, talking and picking grass until Roxas’ mum would yell for him to come inside.  
  
When they were kids? Roxas was fifteen. Was he still a kid? He felt like one, especially right now. He felt stupid and he was getting pretty thirsty, but he was too embarrassed to leave the room now. He’d essentially trapped himself here like an idiot.  
  
Fuck and no he was _not_ going to cry.  
  
He smushed his face into the pillow and sighed heavily.  
  
The door made a shifting noise against the carpet. Roxas ignored it. Soft footsteps padded over and stopped beside the bed. Nope, still not looking.  
  
“Are you sad?” came a little voice.  
  
“No,” said Roxas, turning over immediately to see Ven’s worried little face. It was absolutely unthinkable to be a butt to Ven, he’d rather die than hurt his adorable seven-year-old brother.  
  
“Well, I drew you this,” said Ven, waving a picture. Roxas sat up and took it. “It’s me and you and Van and Sora and Mum and Terra and Aqua and look, that’s Lea. And I drew us at a rock show of Mechanical Romance because I know you love them and they’re your favourite.”  
  
Roxas felt his eyes prickle and he gave Ven a hug. “Thank you, I love it.”  
  
“You are _so_ sad,” said Ven.  
  
Roxas just gave him a squeeze. “Nah.”  
  
“Sora said you are, he said cause Lea didn’t hang out with you today. He said you’re being a,” here his voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper, “little _bitch_.”  
  
“Did he now,” said Roxas, pulling Ven into his lap.  
  
“Yeah. But mum said Lea was busy with her family anyway.”  
  
“Well,” said Roxas, “She usually comes to our house to escape from that stuff, doesn’t she?”  
  
Ven nodded. “Yeah, she always comes to play here!”  
  
“Yeah. But she didn’t come. So maybe she’s hanging out with different friends instead. I guess that did make me a bit sad.”  
  
Ven thought about that. “I’ll play with you so don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Okay,” said Roxas, his heart squeezing. “So, my friend, what are we going to do?”  
  
“Well, can we make a fort?”  
  
“Isn’t it a bit late at night to start big messy games like that?”  
  
“YEAH cause then we can sleep in it tonight!”  
  
Ven pushed all Sora’s blankets and pillows off into the space between the two beds and disappeared into the hall.  
  
Roxas looked at the picture Ven had drawn of their family and his own best friends from school. And Lea, who he supposed would be like family to Ven after all. She was a messy red and black squiggle that towered above all the others. Accurate. Roxas himself was spiky and yellow and it appeared his stick arm was trying to touch her butt. Um.  
  
Ven came back with a mound of extra blankets and began directing Roxas to move furniture and pile cushions and drape blankets and weigh sheets with books until there was a pretty awesome fort entrenched between the two beds, complete with a grand entrance (the leg-space of Roxas’ computer desk) and several tunnels, which Ven immediately vanished into.  
  
Roxas got down on all fours and crawled under his desk and into the middle of the fort, which was actually pretty big and full of cushions, and lay down. Ven appeared from behind a hanging towel.  
  
“You stay here, I’m going to go get some snacks.”  
  
“Okay. But don’t let Van see. You know he’ll follow you back here and pull all of this down.” Sometimes Roxas wasn’t sure if Ven only seemed like such an angel because Van was such a little shit. Seriously, not even Sora had been that terrible as a kid.  
  
Ven nodded seriously and disappeared again.  
  
They buried themselves in pillows and ate chips and played Pokémon until Roxas got tired. He watched Ven draw some more pictures, scribbling his own contributions in the corners as he let his eyes drift shut.  
  
When he opened them again, he was on his side, something heavy and warm on his shoulder, and it was very dark.  
  
For a second he couldn’t work out where he was, until his eyes adjusted and he recognised Sora’s old flannel sheet stretched like a canopy above his face. He wondered where Sora was, actually. The fort was basically made of Sora’s bed after all.

There was Ven, conked out beside him in Donald Duck pyjamas.  
  
Roxas stretched his arm, and felt something unfamiliar. It felt silky? They hadn’t used any silky blankets. He rolled over, and the heavy warm thing moved and it was an arm and oh it wasn’t even a blanket, it was a dress, and in that dress was Lea, asleep.  
  
Her face was very close to his, and he could see her eyes were heavily made-up in green and red, some mascara smudged on her cheek, and her lips were very red. She was wearing a fancy purple satiny dress with lace along the collar, and Roxas realised his head was lying on her other hand and his legs were probably lying on her long dress. Her hair was everywhere.

Lea wouldn’t wear something like that to the skate park. She really had been with her family. Maybe they really weren’t kids any more.  
  
And she’d come here. She’d crawled into this cubby in her fancy get-up because. She could have just fucking texted him, why did she always have to do things in the most round-about way possible?  
  
He shifted closer, feeling her soft sleeping breaths puff against his face. In the morning she was probably going to tease him about the fort, and Sora was probably going to be mad about not having anywhere to sleep, and his mum was probably going to yell at him from excluding Van from games again.  
  
Right now, though, he was so comfortable. The silk under his hand felt cool like wet grass in the twilight. He knew things would change, things already had changed. But no matter what direction things took from now, he realised he shouldn’t worry.  
  
If he reached out in the dark he would always find his best friend by his side.


End file.
